Traditionally, measuring existing buildings for the purpose of creating as-builts or CAD files has been done using a measuring tape (or similar measuring device) and physically drawing a floor-plan on paper. If needed, the drawing was then re-created in a CAD software program. The process is slow and difficult to ensure accuracy.